1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-function peripheral, and more particularly to a multi-function peripheral that is easy to be maintained and is separable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multi-function peripheral has been gradually popularized because the scan, print, fax, copy, and even e-mail functions have been incorporated therein. There are two types of multi-function peripherals including a first type of multi-function peripheral that cannot be separated and a second type of multi-function peripheral that can be separated. The second type can provide better effects because the user can expand and upgrade the multi-function peripheral according to his/her requirements.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional multi-function peripheral. FIG. 2 shows an open state of a scanner unit in the multi-function peripheral of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional multi-function peripheral 110 includes a scanner unit 120, a printer unit 130 and a support assembly 140. The scanner unit 120 is placed on a top platen 141 of the support assembly 140, and the printer unit 130 is placed on a bottom platen 142 of the support assembly 140. A vertical support column 143 is pivoted to the top platen 141 and fixed to the bottom platen 142. When the user wants to maintain the printer unit 130, he or she has to lift up the top platen 141, as shown in FIG. 2, so as to facilitate the maintenance.
However, this structure encounters the following problems.
1. When the scanner unit is opened, a supporting mechanism such as an oil cylinder has to be used to support the scanner unit. Thus, the cost of the multi-function peripheral cannot be reduced, and the maintenance is inconvenient.
2. When the scanner unit is opened, the scanner unit may fall down and be damaged, which is quite inconvenient during the usage. Especially, when the scanner unit includes an automatic document feeder or when the scanner unit has a large size (e.g., when the scanner is an A3 size scanner), the great weight of the scanner unit tends to cause this problem.
Hence, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a multi-function peripheral which facilitates the maintenance.